Open Hearts
by uscfbfan
Summary: Bella is an up and coming photographer. Edward is an amazing doctor. They have nothing in common except for their love of their goddaughter Livvie. When tragedy strikes, they have to get past their differences and raise her together. Can they do it? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Open Hearts

_Chapter One:_

**September 18, 2010**

Bella rolled over, hearing the sound of the alarm clock go off. She rolled over to smack it, only to end up on the floor of her studio.

_What the hell was she doing on the couch?_

She lay, baffled and sleep-laden, trying to recall the events which would have caused her not to end up in her nice, warm, luxurious king sized bed. She pushed herself off the floor and staggered into the kitchen, to where the smell of coffee was beckoning her.

Why was it that the Quielletes had decided to party all night long? The festival had lasted until two a.m. ending in a spectacle of fireworks and drinking. She should have gone to bed like a sane person, but instead she had spent three hours reviewing the pictures and posting them on the website for her step mother. She knew that Sue would appreciate the work, as she had always been Bella's biggest fan and supporter.

Bella had fallen into her career. One day, broke and down on her luck, she submitted a picture she had taken at the reservation of a sunset off the cliffs at First Beach. To her amazement, it won a contest, earning her prestige and a scholarship to University of Seattle. She had never considered a career in the arts, but it turned into a career that she loved. She was a free-lance photographer, mostly doing work for travel magazines and _Time_, but she did the occasional wedding and bar mitzvah to help make up for the lag in work from time to time. It paid well, she made her own hours, so she really didn't see the need to complain.

Deciding that she needed to start the day, she started making breakfast.

"Hey Belly. Is it really time for breakfast?"

She rolled her eyes, hearing the nickname that she so hated hearing.

"It's noon. We slept in almost the whole day. It's just eggs and turkey bacon, so don't get your hopes up too much," she informed him as she scrambled some eggs. There was no way she was going the extra effort and making pancakes today. Her hangover from the festival was unbearable, but well worth it.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Mike asked as he settled in at the bar top.

"Yeah, it was nice to see Sue and everyone I grew up with," she told him. "I forgot how much fun those things could be."

"Are you going to get paid for those shots?" Mike inquired as he pointed to the computer screen, which had the pictures from the shot scrolling on the screen saver. "These are really good."

"No, I'm not going to make the reservation pay me. They helped raise me." Bella shook her head, knowing that Mike only really thought about money. She really couldn't fault him though, it was an occupational hazard for him. He worked as an accountant for a big firm in Seattle, and he was proud of it.

Mike was always bringing up the six-figure salary and flashy new Scion that he was driving. He talked about money so constantly that it made her a tad bit uncomfortable as he would bring it up at dinner parties. He had no sense of social niceties, that Bella was constantly apologizing for his lack of tact.

"You would think they would though, I mean, it is your job. You would have to pay me if you wanted me to do your taxes . . ."

_Yeah you made me pay when you did my taxes last year. _She thought as she took a sip of her coffee.

He kept on talking about his salary and car, again. But she was so used to it, she just tuned him out as she picked at her eggs.

"Did you hear me Belly?"

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I was asking what was on your plate for the week." He reiterated, looking annoyed. Once they were finished, she made her way to the small bedroom upstairs. It wasn't much, but it sufficed for what she needed it for. And she had already paid it off with one of the first big gigs she had with National Geographic Magazine. Besides, most of the time, they were at Mike's apartment. He always liked to point out that it was larger anyway.

"Nothing really. I have a dinner meeting tomorrow with Alice to discuss me coming on as a staff photographer for her fashion magazine."

"Really Belly! That's great."

She hated that nickname, but let it go. It wasn't a fight she wanted to pick this morning, or afternoon as the case may be.

"I really don't know about it," she said, flitting around the room, pulling out her outfit for the day. She chose a simple pair of khaki and white pinstripe pants and a white shirt. Alice, Tanya, Rosalie, and she had plans to go out for dinner that night.

"Why? Wouldn't it be nice to have regular working hours? Make some decent money. I mean, you do want to start a family one day don't you?"

_And there it was._ Her fluctuating hours and hectic work hours had always been a source of contention in their relationship. If they weren't fighting about the nature of the job, then they were fighting about how she needed to find a job with more prestige, like he had.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Bella pleaded as she picked up a pair of earrings that she had picked up in the Philippines. It was a sterling silver pair, shaped like a corkscrew.

"You know, I never really liked those," Mike commented, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I never asked. Besides, all that matters is that I like them, right?" She commented as she grabbed her shoes from the closet.

She made her way into the kitchen cleaning up their mess. Of course, it would have been nice if Mike had offered, but he never did. Their mornings were always like this, and truthfully it was grating on her nerves. Mike seemed to always be picking on her and quite honestly, she couldn't even remember why they were together. They just were.

Mike followed her through the studio, sitting at her desk, reading the newspaper as she opened her laptop to check her emails.

"Shit."

"What is it Belly?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tanya and Demetri's anniversary party is on Monday. I forgot to remind you last week. Can you still make it?"

Mike dropped his fork. "No, I have a big firm dinner that night that I have to go to. You are my plus one, don't you remember. I guess we won't be making the party."

"I have to go to the anniversary dinner. I already promised Demetri I would be there. You go to your thing, and please apologize to the partners for me. I should be there . . ."

It didn't really matter if Mike made it or not. Demetri was Bella's childhood best friend. He had moved to Forks when he was ten. His father had travelled the world, and thought that Forks was the best little town to raise his son in. Demetri stuck out in Forks like a sore thumb with his Russian accent. Not many children wanted to play with him on the playground, but Bella did.

Thirteen years after sharing their first mud pie together, she found herself being his "best man" at the wedding, and Tanya's best friend, Edward Cullen, was the maid of honor.

Bella cringed thinking of Edward Cullen. They had met during her sophomore year of college through Tanya and Demetri. They swore that the two of them would hit it off, but the date was a total disaster. Edward had picked her up in his shiny Volvo. He made remarks about the "beast of a red truck" that adorned the student parking lot. Sure, Edward didn't know that the truck was hers, but it left a sour taste in her mouth. The date only spiraled down from there. It ended early with an awkward kiss on the cheek goodnight with a promise to call that never manifested.

Obviously, it was no love loss on both of their parts.

She and Edward ran in the same social circle throughout the rest of college, often seeing each other at the same functions, they were cordial to each other, but other than that, there was really nothing there between them.

Surely, Edward was going to be at the party tonight.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?"

"Just that jerk of a maid-of-honor. I can't believe he slept with Tanya's sister in the coat closet. I mean, who does that at their best friend's wedding?"

"Bells, you don't have to hang out with him tonight. Just stay away from him."

"I know, but still." Mike gave her a look. "I'll try to get out of the dinner, but you are just going to have to field Edward without me for a couple of hours. Or you could just come with me to the firm's party."

Mike knew all about Edward. They had pledged Lambda Chi together during their freshmen year. They weren't the best of friends, and Edward had teased Mike constantly about his clothes, shoes, etc.

"Mike, I'm not going with you to the firm's dinner. Those things are just dull and boring anyway. I don't have anything in common with them, or their wives. I'm sure I will be able to put up with Edward Cullen for one night without you."

"Famous last words."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. It had been such a long night, and now the day was busted with Mike. She took out her phone and texted a 911 to Demetri. She needed him to get her out of her place somehow.

Her best friend didn't disappoint. He called, giving Bella an excuse to get out of the house and over to their house. Not that it really mattered, but she just wanted to get away from Mike for a little bit.

* * *

Bella pulled into Demetri's driveway, admiring the house. It was an old Victorian style home that Demetri had bought right after their wedding. It was huge, with a newly renovated interior, all that had to be down was the outside. He was currently painting the outside a beautiful shade of yellow, which reminded Bella of sunshine. The house had two entrances; one, which lead to a mudroom in case of snow and ice, the other that lead to the formal part of the house. There was a huge Victorian bay window which separated the two entrances. It was at the second entrance by the mudroom where Bella finally ran into Demetri.

"Hey Dee . . ."

"Grab a brush and help. I'm almost finished," Demetri told her.

"You should have told me and I would have been here sooner, and with painting clothes, but I'm dressed to go out tonight with the girls. Can I just go in?"

"Yeah, Livvie is in the back with Edward. Tan went to the pharmacy."

"So the new Corvette in the driveway is his. Practical as always. Are you sure you trust him with my goddaughter?"

"She's his goddaughter too. You guys should really place nicer around each other."

"We do just fine." Bella rolled her eyes and made quick work to the backward where she caught Edward, holding Olivia singing softly to her in the sunlight.

She stood back, and admired the two of them together. Bella always recognized that Edward was a handsome man. He had a strong jaw line and the most beautiful sea-green eyes. His hair was an indescribable color, somewhere in between dirty blonde and bronze, and it was never done. She noticed that he was still wearing his scrubs, which looked really good on him. It was just his mouth that got him in trouble. If he could just keep it shut, maybe she could work with him. She grabbed her camera and clicked a picture of the two of them together. It was something that Tanya would like for the baby book.

"You should really ask before taking a picture. See something you like?"

_And there was his effin mouth again._

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do . . ."

A sexy, triumphant smirk graced his features.

"My goddaughter, not you - you oaf." Edward kissed Olivia on the head, and passed her over to Bella.

Edward picked up the camera a shot a picture of the two of them. "Do you always carry this around?" He asked, gesturing to the small point and click camera.

"Occupational hazard," Bella supplied. "You never know when you are going to come across something photo worthy, and _my _goddaughter is definitely photo worthy."

"Well, at least that is one thing we agree on. _My _goddaughter is absolutely gorgeous."

Edward walked over and kissed Olivia on the head. "Babies always smell so sweet, especially after a long night of working in the ER."

Bella nodded, knowing what he meant.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, shifting Caroline onto her hip.

"Visiting Tanya. She was worried about Livvie's fever last night, so I stopped in to check on her. She's just teething. Tanya ran out and got more Tylenol for my Lovebug."

She made her way over to the glider and sat down, rocking Livvie softly. "Did you see that ostentatious car in the driveway . . ."

"Hey no beating up on my Vette. Women love men in a Corvette."

Bella rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Anyway, it has to be better than your rusted piece of junk . . ."

"Beast died right after their wedding. It was more to fix than what she was worth."

"Bella, that car wasn't worth more than fifty dollars." Edward joked with her, throwing his head back in laughter, remembering the rusted piece of junk that was the demise of their date.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, you two place nice out there. I wouldn't want you beating up Edward for no reason," Tanya called out from the back entrance. "Demetri told me you were out here, are you going to stay until we go out for girls night?"

"Yep. Do you want help with lunch?"

"Sure," Tanya replied, grateful for the help.

Bella nodded, handing her back over to Edward. He smiled gratefully, and she knew right then and there, that even though Edward Cullen would never be considered one of her best friends, that she would always be bonded with him over the beautiful child that he held in his arms.

* * *

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbing for the offending device. There had been a little too much wine at the anniversary dinner last night.

_Why oh why did she drink that bottle of Port wine with Demetri for desert._

They had some great fun, talking about the past, the wedding, Livvie. Everyone had been on their best behavior as well. Edward, had showed up late, as usual, but it didn't seem to bother Tanya. She knew it was the nature of his job, and he couldn't drink, seeing as he was on-call for the night. They were the only non-couple there, so by default, they ended up sitting next to each other, sticking to safe topics - the weather, sports, and Livvie.

When she arrived at her studio, Bella found Mike already upstairs and passed out in her bed, which actually annoyed her. All she wanted was to have her bed to herself, that way she could stumble to the bathroom and lose the contents of her stomach in peace.

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sun when the phone rang again.

"This better be good!" Bella screeched into her phone, not caring who woke her up this morning. It was only eight am for Pete's sake.

"Bella, it's your dad."

"Dad, it's too early, let me call you back when I am more awake." She mumbled, getting ready to turn off the phone.

"Bella, damnit!"

That got her attention. Her father rarely swore, and when he did it was serious. The last time he swore, he was telling her that her biological mother had passed away.

"What is it Daddy?"

"I need you to come down to Seattle University Hospital. There was a terrible accident."

"Dad, who was it. Not Sue or Seth . . ."

"Bella, it was Demetri and Tanya."

**TBC**

* * *

AN: I saw the previews for the new movie _Life or Something Like It. _I decided to give it somewhat of a Twilight twist. No I haven't seen the movie yet, it is just solely based on what I saw in the trailer. My husband rarely will sit through a chick flick with me, so I probably won't see it until it hits Netflixs.

Reviews rock my socks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

When Edward Cullen was seven years old, he had participated in the program where fathers took their sons to work. In Edward's childhood mind it was just a day to skip school and to hang out with his father, and he really didn't care what his father did, as long as it didn't have to mean that he had to go to school. If he went to school, it meant that he would have to sit next to Stinky Sarah Marie Gregowitz, and she smelled, literally. That's how she got the name Stinky.

Anyway, when Edward was seven, all he wanted to do was to fly to the moon, to see the Earth. Esme, would take him to the planetarium and even bought him a telescope to help with his ventures. She was determined to help her sons succeed with anything they put their minds to.

But, after he spent the day though, shadowing the great Carlisle Cullen, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to save lives like his dad. Ever since that day, he had buckled down, and studied, learning everything he needed to know about science, from gravity all the way to the Circle of Willis, and then some. Everything he did was so he could be like his dad and save lives.

Edward had pulled into the staff parking lot, bright and early at 5 am. He was honestly grateful that he was called in. After a night out with a couple of friends at Late Shift, he somehow ended up going home with a complete stranger. They talked and had sex, and he knew that this woman was just not who he wanted to be with.

_Oh well, another one bites the dust._

He was taking over a shift for his friend Andrew, whose wife had gone into labor, and Edward being the low man on the totem pole got called in.

He didn't care though, he lived for his job.

And a little girl name Olivia Emma Lebedev.

He sat behind the desk, sipping his venti coffee from Starbucks, thinking about his little goddaughter. She was pure sunshine. He thought back to the last time he went to check on her, when he ran into Izzy . . . no wait, she preferred Bella. Bella Swan had definitely blossomed into a beautiful woman since her sophomore year of college. They had been on one blind date, which was disastrous. She was a stick in the mud, with no sense of humor or nothing. They ran into each other a handful of times each year and remained cordial to each other.

Tanya had told him that she had started dating Mike Newton a couple years back.

Edward didn't like it, Newton was a toad. Mike's family came from money, and he was stuck up and pretentious. Newton had a reputation of being a cheater in the frat, and Edward really didn't like that.

He felt bad for Bella. But, it wasn't really his place to say anything.

Olivia was turning one year old in three months, and Tanya was already getting excited, planning the birthday party.

Since Livvie was born near Christmas, Tanya wanted to make sure that Livvie's birth was celebrated just as much as Christmas was. Edward had tried to argue with her that Christmas was about the birth of a child much more important than Livvie, but Tanya wouldn't hear of it. 

Not that he blamed her. That little girl ruled his heart, and would probably be the closest thing he had to a daughter. Much to his mother's dismay, none of her sons had settled down yet, and she wanted grandchildren.

Livvie was the closest thing she had, and Esme Cullen would have to get used to that fact.

Edward was staring at a picture of Livvie when Jessica appeared.

"She's a cute little girl, yours?" She asked seductively.

Edward rolled his eyes, trying to escape the clutches of Nurse Stanley. His fathered had warned him of her when he signed on at Seattle University Hospital. Apparently all Nurse Stanley went to school for was to learn how to hook a doctor, and unfortunately for Edward, he was the only available doctor on staff today.

"Nope, she's my goddaughter. I'm trying to figure out what to get her for her birthday. But I have plenty of time, it's three months away," Edward said, pushing away from the desk. "We have two patients in chairs that are waiting to get their vitals done, please see that it gets done." He said effectively dismissing her. He didn't have time for her games today. The lab results for one patient came back, and Edward needed to read them before talking to the patient.

"Hey Edward," Carlisle called, running into the ER.

"What's up?" Edward asked, jumping up into action. It had to be something important, considering that Carlisle was down on the floor. It was rare that his father would be in the ER.

"There was a major accident on the interstate. They are going to start bringing in the victims of the accident now. We are looking at three major traumas. I'm going to take the first one, you are on the second, and Dr. Netter is on the third."

He nodded, taking in the information.

"Do we know what happened?" Edward inquired as he made his way toward the ambulance bay to wait for the victims.

"Drunk driver," Carlisle responded bitterly.

Carlisle had been married before he met Esme, Edward's mother. Carla Cullen, Emmett's biological mother, had just dropped Emmett off at the baby sitter's when a drunk driver had careened into her, killing her instantly. Emmett was only nine months old.

"I wonder what lives will be destroyed by this," Carlisle muttered, hearing the first ambulance drive up.

Before Edward had a chance to respond, the ambulance pulled up and the EMTs pushed through.

Edward watched as his father sprung into action, assessing the injuries. He pushed in through the double doors to the ER.

"Male, twenty years old, internal bleeding. Nurse Stanley, I need you in curtain one . . ."

The doors swung close, and Edward continued to wait for the second ambulance.

It pulled up a couple of minutes later, with the EMTs pulling out the gurney.

"What do I have here Danny?" Edward inquired, seeing one of the EMTs that he had frequently rode with coming out.

"Male, mid twenties. He was the passenger in the other car, driver is coming in right behind us. Internal bleeding, blunt force trauma to the head. He coded twice on the way in. BP has been all over the place and heart rate has been erratic. He has been unconscious the entire way."

Edward led them to trauma room four and started barking orders. They needed to get this guy stable so he could be taken up for surgery. He knew right off the bat that this patient was going to need more than what the ER could provide for him.

"Meredith, see if you can find some ID on him so we can call his family. It's not looking so good," Edward told his nurse as he started to intubate the man. The airway had became compromised, so Edward had to open up the airway. The nurse had hooked up a twelve lead EKG and he was monitoring heart activity.

It didn't look good. The man's heart rate was too fast, trying to pump blood all over the place.

"I need an ultrasound to find the source of internal bleeding!" Edward called out to another nurse who was assisting.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Edward looked over and saw Meredith standing with a wallet that she found in the possessions of the man.

"Yeah Meredith . . ."

"The victim is Dementri Lebedev . . ."

The world tilted on its axis.

"No, fuck no," Edward ran over and grabbed the wallet. It was. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. This wasn't a dream. It was one of his best friends on his table.

The monitor flat-lined. Edward jumped and started chest compressions, trying to keep a steady rhythm while the crash cart charged. He tried to keep his thoughts in check, knowing that he probably shouldn't be tending to Demetri, but he needed help now. Once he got him stabilized, he would send in another doctor.

"Shit. Push two amps of epi. We need to get his heart started. Get the paddles."

"Charge to one hundred," Meredith told him.

He took a step back from the table and watched the monitors, praying that his heart would jump start. There was a blip, but it didn't take. He started compressions again, trying to keep the blood flowing.

"Shock at two hundred," Edward commanded. He couldn't lose Demetri. Tanya needed her husband and Olivia needed her father. He glanced at the monitor again, and saw that there was still no activity.

"Resuming compressions," he barked, thumping his friend's chest. There had to be more he could do.

Edward never felt as helpless as he did at this moment. The damage was too extensive, but he had to try, for Tan for Livvie.

"Charge at three hundred," Meredith called out.

"Clear." He stepped away from the table. "Demetri . . . Goddamnit . . . Don't give up," he muttered as the monitor still showed no activity.

"Dr. Cullen, he has been down for seven minutes now. Protocol states . . . "

"Fuck the protocol. This man has a wife and a daughter. Push another round of epi."

"He has had too much," Meredith told him softly.

Carlisle stepped into the room. "Edward, son."

"No Dad."

"Call it Edward."

He ripped his gloves off and starred at the clock on the wall. "Time of death, 7:24."

Edward walked out into the waiting room to see if he could find Tanya. Luckily, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Good, it would give her a couple more minutes to think that her life as she knew it would still be there. He wanted her to live happily for the next couple of minutes, even though he knew otherwise.

There was no way he wanted to tell her that he couldn't save her husband. _What good was he as a doctor if he couldn't save him? _He ran through the last hour in his head, trying to piece together everything that happened. Edward knew logically that he did everything by the book, and then some, to save his friend, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

_God! What about Tanya?_

"Edward, you did all you could," Carlisle tried to reason with him.

"What the hell good is it if it wasn't good enough to save him!" Edward seethed. "In two seconds, Tanya and Livvie lost their entire world. Now I need to tell Tanya, excuse me."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward shoulder, stopping his movement. He looked at his dad curiously. He had never seen such profound sadness in his father's eyes.

"What is it Dad?" Edward asked, his voice getting caught in his throat.

"Tanya was in the car," Carlisle told him softly. "She was dead on the scene."

"No. She's going to Livvie's play date tomorrow with a new mom she met at the daycare. She was so excited about that. And we had tickets to see the Bears play this weekend!"

"Edward, she's gone."

Edward closed his eyes, processing what his father just told him. He had just lost his two best friends in the course of an hour.

He was getting ready to say something, when he heard a familiar voice at the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Demetri and Tanya Lebedev, they were in a car accident and were brought here."

The receptionist nodded. "Please take a seat in the waiting room, I'll see if I can find them."

Bella walked into the waiting room and saw her father standing at the vending machine, staring at the various choices of junk food. He finally settled on a Twinkie and a Coke.

"You know Dad, if you keep eating like that, you will end up here . . ." Bella joked, trying to ease the tension in the room. It was inappropriate, she knew, but there was nothing she could do but wait. Her father turned back around to her, and she knew, just knew, how bad it was.

"It doesn't look so good Bells."

"Demetri's strong, he will make it." Her voice was set with determination. There was no way Demetri would give up, knowing that he had a beautiful family.

"Chief Swan?"

Charlie turned to the sound of his name, as he saw Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen walk into the room. He had several dealing with the men before, as most of his victims had come through this ER. They were good men, and he respected them immensely. It gave him some comfort in knowing that two of the best ER doctors in Seattle were working on his daughter's best friends.

Bella stood with him. She looked eyes with Edward, and knew there was something wrong.

"Don't say it . . ." she pleaded with him.

"Demetri didn't make it, I'm sorry," Edward told her as his voice cracked. Sure, he had told people before that their loved ones didn't make it, but this was different. He knew the loved one, he knew the people. They just weren't average people on the streets. This was his life.

He didn't feel it when she shoved him. But he heard her voice. "No, go back into that room and save him. Tanya needs him . . ."

"Tanya died at the scene," Carlisle told her softly.

"No . . ." Bella breathed out. Her tiny fists collided with Edward's chest as she let out her rage on the closest thing to her. Carlisle and Charlie went to stop her, but Edward shook his head, telling them to leave. He wanted to feel her anger. He _needed_ to feel her anger.

After all, he was the reason that Demetri was dead. He couldn't save him.

Besides, it's not like she really put much force into her hits. Her rage subsided and she was getting ready to crumble as Edward scooped her up into his arms. He may not have been able to save Demetri, but he would be able to take care of his best friend now. It was the least he could do.

**AN: Leave me some love and press the button. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I would like, but I have been helping my best friend with her children on the weekends since her husband is overseas, and it cuts into my writing time. I also work two jobs right now to help with my atrocious spending habits. And, lastly, my birthday is next Sunday, and my wedding anniversary is the weekend after, so I don't' know when I will update again, but if I find time in the week to write, I definitely will.**

**Thanks for the love. Review rock my socks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The light shown in through the windows, casting an eerie, yet serene glow around the house. Bella woke, staring at her surroundings. She definitely didn't know where she was. All she knew was that her world had changed in an instant, and she knew one thing for certain: it sucked.

There was a light knock on the door, "Bella?"

"Come in," she answered, trying to shake the sleep out of her voice.

A beautiful woman with caramel colored hair floated into the room carrying a tray of cookies and tea. "I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Carlisle and I didn't want to leave you guys alone, considering everything."

Bella nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. It was actually quite thoughtful of them. "How long have I been asleep? How long have I been here? Where is here?"

"Edward brought you back to his place. You collapsed, and your father didn't seem to think that he should admit you to the hospital." Esme answered quietly. "Your father had to write up the report from the accident and then got called to some hostage situation. I told him that I would be here for you."

"I appreciate that. But why am I at Edward's place? I mean, why didn't he just take me back to my place."

"It was the closest to the hospital, he didn't feel like driving far either, considering everything. He put you to bed and then went out for a bit. I came to stay with you. You have been asleep since I got here about four hours ago, and it's almost eight at night. How are you doing dear?"

"They're gone . . ." she sniffled, swiping at the tears that were steadily falling. "Demetri and I have been best friends since we were ten. We talk . . . talked . . . every day. There is so much that needs to be done. His dad is stationed over in Germany, someone needs to call him. And what about arrangements? Which funeral home are we going to use? And where was Livvie, oh God, she wasn't in the car was she?"

Esme brought up her hands, and cupped Bella's face softly, bringing her eyes up to meet hers.

"Livvie wasn't in the car. She's safe. And don't worry about the arrangements, you aren't alone. Your dad has talked to the funeral home about the arrangements on that end. Carlisle and I will take care of everything else. Tanya was like a daughter to us." Esme smiled, remembering the teenager that came to live with her during a student exchange program with the high school. Tanya ended up staying with them for three years, and had endeared herself with them family. She was going to be truly missed.

"They would have wanted it to be simple," Bella whispered.

Esme nodded. She ran her fingers through Bella's hair, sympathizing for the young woman. She had seen the look before, something that had once been prominent on her husband's face so long ago: grief.

There was another knock on the door, and Esme asked Bella is she was up to another visitor, to which she just nodded.

Carlisle walked through the door, and gave a sad smile to her with Edward standing close to him. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"That puts it mildly, don't you think?" Edward slurred, walking in through the door. "I see you finally woke up."

Bella nodded quietly, taking a good look at him for the first time. He had been drinking, which was fairly obvious, and was still wearing hospital issued scrubs.

"I'm sorry for hitting you . . ." Bella said, trailing off.

Edward waved her off, effectively dismissing the apology. He didn't want it. It was his fault after all, that Demetri was dead. He should have tried harder, maybe cracked open Demetri's chest and did internal massage on the heart . . .

There had to have been something he missed. He had spent hours thinking and rethinking his actions in the ER, trying to determine if he had missed anything.

"It's fine, I deserved it," he muttered miserably. "I should have done more."

Carlisle looked at his son sympathetically. "There was nothing more that you could have done, I was there, I saw the damage."

Bella let out a small whimper. She looked up at him, no longer seeing the cocky boy who blew a blind date, but instead a defeated man who looked like the weight of the world crashed down on him.

"I'm gonna find some more booze. You game?" Edward asked her.

"Edward!" Esme called out, obviously a little upset by his behavior. He was hurting, she understood that, but now was not the time for self-loathing. "Baby, I love you, but now is not the time for this. Find Bella some clothes to wear, and you should grab a shower yourself. I will be in the kitchen making us a late supper. Even though I don't think you guys want anything to eat, you have to keep your strength up."

Edward nodded mutely, and grabbed a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt, throwing it over to Bella. "There are towels in the bathroom closet. I'll see you at dinner."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The shower just happened to be what Edward needed. He worked the kinks out of his sore muscles and headed out to dinner. The buzz he had from happy hour was gone, which he wished he had about now. He was getting ready to plan his best friend's funeral, not exactly a task that he was jumping up and down to do.

His footsteps were slow and heavy as he made his way past his bedroom, where Isabella Swan was. He didn't know what had possessed him to bring her back to his place, and to give her his bed for the day, or night, but he did know that she shouldn't be left alone. Demetri and Tanya would have wanted that. They were constantly going on about what a nice, beautiful person she was, and he figured if they felt that way about her, then he should too.

And since her father had to go back to the station and take care of things there, and now that Demetri was gone, and Mike was working, that left Edward in his mind.

He stopped by the door, and heard soft sobbing coming from his room.

Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed, completely engulfed in his clothes, crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry," he rasped out, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry too," she blubbered, leaning into his arms. "I know she was your best friend."

Edward nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He wished he had the words to comfort her, and normally, he would have called Tanya to figure out what to do in this situation, but she wasn't there for him to call anymore, and that thought made him nauseous.

"They were good parents . . ." Bella trailed off. "Where's Olivia?"

"Child protective services picked her up from daycare."

"Why?" Bella screeched. "They could have called me, I'm on the list. She shouldn't be left alone right now."

"Don't worry," Edward tried to keep his voice even. "It is standard protocol in cases like this." He tried to explain. He had seen this happen a couple of times before at this hospital, but never had to deal with it directly.

He didn't like it. Livvie should be with people who love her, not with complete strangers.

"Cases like what?" Bella demanded to know.

"Orphaned children," he croaked out. He didn't what to admit that this now described his beloved goddaughter, but it was an accurate assessment of the situation. It pained him to realize this.

"No, Edward, we need to get her! She doesn't need to be there right now all alone. She needs to be surrounded by people who love her. . ."

"Bella," he tried to reason with her. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for Olivia to see them like this right now. They needed to reign in their own emotions, so they could be strong for Olivia.

"Look Edward, I know that we aren't friends, by any stretch of the imagination, but it's Livvie."

"I know. Look, let's just pull ourselves together and maybe they will let us see her tomorrow. And if they don't, I'll see what I can do to have her custody transferred to some people I know who are foster parents. It's already nine o'clock at night, Livvie is already asleep."

Bella nodded, trying to feel better about the situation. "I just don't like it."

"I know," Edward said, drawing circles on Bella's back. He had seen Demetri do it several times, and knew that it brought her some comfort.

"Edward, why are you being so nice to me? We barely get along the six times a year we have to see each other."

"Because no one should have to go through this alone. We both just lost our best friends, the people who knew us best," Edward told her angrily. He was trying to help, be there for her, and she was questioning his intentions.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect this from you." She closed her eyes, seeing the man who attempted to take her on a date six years ago.

"I do have a heart, you know," he said indignantly. "I do care about other people . . ."

"Edward, look, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be this way with me. Can we just forget it and move on with what we have to do to get through the next couple of days?" She mumbled, realizing that she needed to be nicer to him. He didn't have to help her, but he did.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Now, how about dinner?" He offered, pulling himself off the ground, thrusting out his hand to her.

"Sounds like a deal." She said, accepting the gesture.

Edward smiled, pulling her up to her feet. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheek gently.

"I don't know how we will get through this, but we will. For Livvie," he vowed to her.

She nodded silently, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She hugged him quickly, allowing him to take the lead and take care of her for the night.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Bella stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out her black shift dress, adding the black pearl that Demetri had given to her for one of her first gigs as a photographer. Demetri had insisted that she needed a piece of jewelry to wear at the wedding she was shooting, and even though she thought it was silly, she appreciated the gesture. She later found out that it had belonged to his mother

She didn't recognize this woman in black. This wasn't her, wasn't in her life's plan.

Her and Demetri planned to take Olivia up to Forks to go on a camping trip on the reservation.

They had started planning Livvie's first birthday party.

People aren't supposed to die in the prime of their lives.

Mike walked into the room, tying his gray tie, adding his fraternity pin to his lapel.

"Are you ready to do this thing?"

Bella spun around, starring at him incredulously. "What the fuck Mike! We are getting ready to bury one of your frat brothers and his wife. We are getting ready to bury my best friend. We are getting ready to go to a funeral, not going to the reunion that should have been held this week! So no . . . to answer your question, I'm not ready to 'do this thing.'"

"You don't have to be so damn sensitive . . ."

"You are completely out of line. Come on Mike, I'm burying Demetri and Tanya today!"

"Look I was just trying to lighten up the situation, that's all. No need to get you panties in a wad!"

"It's completely inappropriate," she screeched, tears running down her cheeks. "Look, we can talk about this later, but we need to get going. Esme and Carlisle are going to be there early to set up, and I should be there for the mourners for when they come in."

"But you aren't even related to them, so why would you need to be there early?" Mike protested, rolling his eyes. He didn't even want to go to this thing. He barely knew Tanya and Demetri, but even so, he was going to be acting as a pallbearer, since Demetri was in his frat and he could make the service.

"Look, we can go in separate cars. I'm going to stay later at the get together afterward anyway to help with the cleanup."

"Fine with me," Mike grouched. "Look, Bells, you've been inconsolable since the accident a week ago. All you've been doing is moping around, and it's not good for you."

"I know Mike! Look, I'm sorry, but my best friend is dead! CPS won't let us see Livvie until they can find the will . . . I'm just worried about my goddaughter, and I just miss my friends. Just let me grieve."

"Fine. There is no talking to you when you are like this. I'll check on you in a couple of weeks. I will talk with you at the service."

Bella nodded, knowing that there was really nothing to say to him. All she really wanted though, was to be left alone, but she knew that she wouldn't be. There would be a crowd of mourners that they would have to deal with. Both Demetri and Tanya had been active in their alumni association of the fraternity and sororities, so they knew a lot of people would be coming. She touched her black pearl one more time and fixed her makeup to say goodbye to one of the best friends she ever had.

Bella pulled up to the funeral home , seeing that she was one of the first mourners. The Cullens were already there with her father. Demetri's estranged father couldn't get a ticket back in time for the funeral, and his half-brother Felix couldn't be bothered to go to a funeral for someone he didn't even know.

She entered the reception area and signed the guest book . . . something that was to be kept for Olivia for when she got older. She signed her name right under Edward's and entered through the double doors which lead to the hall where the remains were.

Edward was standing by the coffins, holding Livvie in his arms. They were the only ones in the viewing area for the time being, allowing them some privacy for the moment. He was singing softly to her, trying to calm her down. Livvie normally was pretty calm in Edward's arms, but today was an exception. It was as if she knew that this day was different from all the rest.

Bella walked up to them, holding her arms out to give Edward a break. He looked like he was going to lose it at any moment.

"When did the Johnson's drop her off?" Bella inquired softly, rocking her goddaughter softly. Livvie calmed down considerably as she found her thumb, seeking solace. Tanya would have cringed at Livvie finding her thumb, but Bella wasn't going to attempt to break the habit today . . . not today.

"Just a couple minutes ago. I really wish that Tan or Demetri would have told one of us where they kept their will. I'm so tired of having to go through the Johnson's to see her," Edward sighed irritably.

She nodded, agreeing with him. Bella couldn't believe that they would have left the earth so woefully unprepared for their daughter's future.

"The Johnson's seem pretty nice though. They have let us see her a lot."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm glad that Gabe and Joyce could step up, but CPS isn't going to let Livvie stay there much longer. They are going to want to find a permanent placement for her."

"What? No Edward, we can't let that happen. We are her godparents, we should have some say in what happens in her future. Livvie shouldn't end up with people who don't know her, or know her situation."

"That won't happen," he promised. "Look, we are just going to have to make sure that it doesn't happen."

Bella nodded, taking a deep breath. She needed to trust him right now.

Livvie sighed contently, looking up at her godfather with her big blue eyes. She smiled, reaching out to him.

"She would look just like Tan if it wasn't for that dark brown hair," Edward muttered, snuggling Livvie softly.

"Well, she is part Demetri," Bella told him, ruffling Livvie's hair. "We can't let her forget them."

"We won't," Edward vowed. He wrapped his arm around Bella, and pulled her closer to him. Bella closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. It was hard for her to accept help from Edward, knowing what kind of man - reputation - that he held.

"Hey Cullen!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Mike entering the hall.

"Hands off my woman. First you sleep with the maid of honor at their wedding, next you are trying to bed Demetri's best friend at their funeral. You are the lowest of the low."

Edward's grip on her immediately slackened, but Bella stood right next to him.

"Mike, you have no right to speak to Edward like that right now! You need to calm yourself down," Bella spoke lowly but evenly. "You need to pay your respects and find a seat. We are going to start in a couple of minutes."

She grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the front of the hall next to the caskets. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, knowing that the next few hours would be the hardest that she would have to face in her young life.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward didn't know what to do or say when he stood to give the eulogy at their gravesite. People had come to pay their respects, and now it was time to bury them. He looked out at the mourners, trying to figure out what story to tell, but the words just wouldn't come out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I stood in front of many of you not to long ago, in fact, about two years ago, telling you guys crazy stories of Demetri with the fraternity and of Tanya in high school . . ." his voice cracked as he was trying to keep his composure. "There are . . . there are . . ."

His breaths started coming out rapidly, and he started to hyperventilate.

Edward closed his eyes and felt Bella coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. She knew exactly what he felt like.

"They were very good friends of ours," Bella spoke silently, the first time she spoke since her argument with Mike three hours earlier.

Edward nodded, finding the courage to speak, "They were the kindest people, with a love for each other that only a few people in this world are lucky to find."

Bella sniffled beside him.

He squeezed her hand in a show of support. "There is nothing I can say that will make anyone's hurt lessen, or anything I can do to bring back Olivia's parents. They will be missed," he finished up. With Olivia in his arms and Bella by his side, they touched the coffins holding their friends, dropping the white roses on their caskets.

When they pulled up to Edward's parents house, they were bombarded with well wishers and mourners who spoke highly of Demetri and Tanya.

Needing a break, Bella excused herself to put Livvie down for a nap. Tanya was a stickler for nap time, and she was going to try to stick to it. She was walking out of the room when she saw a man in a suit talking to Edward.

Probably just another frat brother reliving their wild times.

She was making her way past them when she saw Edward motion for her to come over.

"Do you need me Edward?"

"Actually this is Jason Jenks," Edward told her. "We were in Lambda Chi together."

"I remember you, Demetri and you rented that cabin for a mixer your junior year," Bella smiled. "Dee really liked you, Jenks."

"Well, I was his lawyer, and Demetri and Tanya mentioned both you and Edward in the will. I would like to go over the specifics of it with you and the other mentioned people in his will. Demetri mentioned his father and brother. Tanya mentioned a sister named Irina."

"Felix couldn't make it, and I have never met him . . . ever. Colonel Lebedev is in Germany right now with his fourth wife, Jane," Bella told him. "Is there a way we can do it without them?"

"Yeah. They weren't major players in the will anyway. I can mail some of the personal affects to them," Jenks explained kindly. "I just need to set up a time with you and Edward, since you are the main people mentioned. Carlisle and Esme were mentioned as well as Charlie . . ."

Bella looked at Edward, waiting to hear his response. "I have to work for the next four days, I can do it next Friday."

"I have a trip planned for next weekend to the Puget Sound and Mt. Ranier," Bella replied. "Can we do it during one of your breaks?"

"Can you reschedule your trip?" Edward asked.

"No. It is a photo shoot for Vanity Fair," Bella replied. "Can we do it now, after the guests leave?"

"I don't see it being an issue, as long as Edward agrees."

Edward nodded, shaking Jenks' hand.

Everyone slowly trickled out, leaving Bella, Edward, and their parents. Livvie was playing quietly in her playpen with a toy that Demetri had bought for her when she was first born. Edward was watching her quietly, knowing that she didn't know what had occurred which altered her short life so dramatically.

Livvie raised her hands up, looking at Edward expectantly. He smiled, and obliged to her request. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dada?"

"No baby, Edward," he told her quietly.

Esme walked back into the room and looked at everyone. "Well, that is the last of the guests. The caterer is cleaning up now and is packing up the leftovers for the two of you. Now what is this business that you guys have to discuss?"

"Well, let me begin by introducing myself. I'm Jason Jenks and I was Demetri and Tanya's lawyer. They want me to be the executer of their estate. They were very specific in the way they wanted this to play out. I have letters for a Charlie Swan and Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"They didn't leave letters for me our Bella?" Edward asked, rocking Olivia. "Did they leave anything for Livvie?"

"Their entire estate is hers," Jenks explained, "Minus the things that they left to you and Bella. The house was completely paid for and their life insurance policies, minus what was used for their debts and burial, is to be held in trust for her to be used as her guardians see fit. And to answer your first question, for some reason, no, they didn't leave letters for you and Bella. I asked them about that, and they said it would be too hard."

Bella nodded. "What would your last words be to your best friends? Anyway, what is going to happen to Olivia?"

"Did they discuss any of this with you and Edward at all?"

"No," Bella said, running her hands through her hair. "We didn't exactly talk about dying and all that."

"They left custody of Olivia to you and Edward," Jenks told her slowly.

"What!" Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"I mean, we aren't even friends," Bella stuttered. "We have to share custody of her?"

"Well, yeah. Both Demetri and Tanya wanted her to have a mother and father . . ." 

"This is crazy," Edward muttered, still holding Olivia. "We don't agree on anything, how the hell do they expect us to raise a child together?"

Olivia started fussing and as Edward started to sooth her, Bella reached into the diaper bag and grabbed a pacifier. She stroked the soft curls that framed Livvie's face and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know why they picked us Edward," Bella sighed softly.

"This is huge, it would change our lives forever." Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Our work schedules are too erratic, our lives are hectic. You are involved in a serious relationship . . ."

"We need to be responsible and let someone else do this," Bella muttered. She reached out and Edward passed Livvie over into her waiting arms.

With his hands now free, he ran his hands through his hair, and looked to Jenks.

"Are there any viable options?"

"They did have a contingency. If you and Bella didn't want to do it, then you guys could choose any living family."

Bella shook her head. "Demetri hated Jane . . ."

"Irina and Mark had six other children, and honestly, I don't want Livvie moving to Russia. Tan didn't want to have her child raised there."

"She has a cousin named Carmen," Bella said. "I met her once in college. She seemed nice."

Edward smiled, "Carmen ran away to live in Spain with a foreign exchange student. I wouldn't even know where to find her."

Bella looked to Edward, who shrugged.

"We don't even live together, and as you pointed out, I'm dating Mike," Bella sighed. "I'm free Monday through Thursday this week."

"I have to work the weekend, night shift," Edward mumbled. "It won't work out."

"I can watch her during the night darling," Esme pointed out. "It is what they wanted. They wanted you and Bella. You guys need to at least try it before you knock it."

Bella looked to Charlie who just nodded. "They chose you for a reason Bells. Sue and I will support you no matter what you do."

"We should try to do this," Edward told her, touching Livvie's curls. "I can't see her go to anyone else."

"What do we have to do now?" Bella asked, sitting down.

"We have to go to court to have her custody arrangements be turned over to you and Edward and that should be about it," Jenks explained. "I can have it arranged for tomorrow."

Edward nodded, knowing that even though he would have to work, he could leave for a couple of hours. He had an in with the chief. Carlisle looked at him and nodded.

"It will be fine Edward, we will figure it out. Take the day off and get settled in with your family," Carlisle encouraged.

He nodded, looking over at the women sitting next to Jenks. He hoped that Demetri and Tanya knew what they were doing.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. My husband got into a major car accident on our anniversary. He's okay, he made it out alive with some broken bones and cracked ribs, with a crack in his skull, but he's alive, so that is all I care about. **

**So, in between him and work, and trying to figure out stuff, writing got put on the wayside. Sorry . . .**

**Thanks for the love. Review rock my socks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Bella walked into the courthouse, smoothing out her skirt and blouse. She glanced at herself in the mirror and saw dark smudges and circles around her eyes. She hadn't gotten very much sleep, and the evidence was wearing directly on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to work out the knots, hoping to look a little more presentable for the judge.

It was an important day. The fate of Livvie's life was in this man's hands. It was rare that a judge would go against the last wishes of the parents, but it was known to happen from time to time.

Jenks had reassured them though that it was just a proceeding that they would have to go through. Demetri and Tanya were very clear in their wishes. They had wanted Edward and Bella to raise Olivia.

_She walked into her apartment, throwing her keys down on the table. Bella was still completely in shock about the reading of the will and their last wishes. The will clearly spelled out that they wanted Edward and Bella to raise Olivia . . . together. There was a contingency though that one could do it if the other one didn't want to or wasn't able._

_So they had decided to try this._

She sighed, looking around the lobby trying to find Edward. After the funeral, they had rushed to arrange temporary care of Livvie, and since Edward had the most support in the area, it made sense for him to be the one to apply for temporary guardianship.

So here they were three days later.

"Bella!"

She turned and saw Jason Jenks waiving her over. She walked over and greeted him. "Where is Edward with Livvie?"

"They are in chambers right now. They haven't started yet, and Edward wanted to get Livvie settled before the judge came in."

Bella nodded. "It's almost noon, and Livvie is bound to be a little wound up. Edward and I have been trying to stick with Livvie's nap schedule, but with our erratic schedules, it is proving to be a little difficult."

Jenks smiled. "Melinda tried forever to get Gracie to follow a schedule, but it just didn't happen. Trust me Bella, raising a child isn't easy."

"Demetri and Tanya made it look easy," she sighed. "What were they thinking? They left Livvie to me and Edward!"

"They had their reasons." Jenks smiled as he opened the door to the chambers. It was an informal meeting, so the courtroom wasn't necessary.

"Yeah, well I wish they would have explained it to us," Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was dressed in his scrubs, which were wrinkled, a clear sign that he had already worked through the night and into the morning. He shifted Olivia on his hip, and kissed her soft cheek. "My mom just dropped her off. Can you check the bag for her bottle?"

Bella nodded and found a bottle of juice. "Why don't I take her for a little bit?" She suggested softly. Bella knew that she looked bad, but Edward looked like he had been through the gauntlet. "How has she been sleeping?"

"Awful," Edward admitted. "She cried for the past two nights, and has been sleeping a lot during the day. I finally caved and took her to my mother's house last night. The little bugger was a complete angel for my mom and dad."

"Well, I'll take her for you," Bella offered. "I just finished up the photo shoot for Holly's Wood. She might rest better in my apartment. Plus, Eddie, you look exhausted." She reached up and tussled his hair, causing him to grumble. She knew he hated that nickname.

"I just worked from midnight to eleven," Edward groaned. "Can you cut me some slack . . . I haven't slept in twenty-four hours."

"I know, and that is why you need the rest." She shifted Livvie on her hip. "They wanted us to do this together. We need to do this together."

Edward smiled. "Thanks Bella. I'm just not used to the two of us working together like this."

Jenks smiled at the two of them. "Get used to it. You guys are parents now."

Edward opened his mouth to say something when the judged walked in.

"I'm Judge Cho, and I have been assigned to the case," he said introducing himself. "Why don't you guys have a seat and tell me a little bit about yourselves?" He gestured toward the chairs that sat in front of a mahogany desk.

Bella looked at Edward, who just looked a little puzzled. She cleared her throat and turned her attention toward the judge.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she spoke softly. "I knew Demetri for fifteen years, and Tanya since they started dating in college."

"So you went to the same college," the judge hedged.

"Yes," Bella replied, picking Livvie up. "Dee and I went to Seattle U after we graduated Forks High. He went into political science, I went into the arts."

"So no real degree to speak of," the judge spoke, writing down something on his forms.

"Hey," Edward spoke up. "Bella is a successful photographer, who travels the world. She is world renown and even won the Ansel Adams award two years running and was nominated for a Pulitzer this year. And yes, she does have a degree to speak of. She earned a degree in Literature and Fine Arts and has a teaching certificate."

Bella turned and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Demetri would constantly ramble on and on about your work," Edward said. "I was bound to remember some of it." What he didn't know is that Demetri didn't know about her nomination for the Pulitzer.

She nodded. "Thanks," she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Even though I may not be a wonderful ER trauma doctor like Edward, I can hold my own when it comes to helping out with Livvie's expenses," she defended.

The judge nodded. "My mistake Miss Swan. Now, Edward is a trauma surgeon. Are you on call a lot? Is your schedule erratic?"

"I'm on call one night a week and every third weekend of the month," Edward replied. "As for my schedule, it is somewhat flexible, but I work about fifty hours a week."

"How do you two plan on making your schedule work so you have time to parent Olivia?"

"We haven't talked about it much," Bella answered honestly, earning a hard stare from Edward. "But we do have a wonderful support system in place for emergencies and we can use Livvie's babysitters from previous times. We have been able to work out the rest of the month, where one of us, or Edward's mother will be with Olivia throughout the day."

"We are trying to provide her with as much consistency as we can," Edward piped up.

"Who will be the primary custodial parent?" Judge Cho inquired. "Are you two living together?"

"No!" They both shouted at the same time. Olivia just looked at her godparents and stared.

"So 'no' to living together, so that leaves me the first question I asked. Who will be Olivia's primary custodial parent?"

Jenks sighed behind them. "It wasn't specified in the will directly, only that Edward and Bella were to be the ones to raise Olivia in the event of their deaths."

"I see."

Judge Cho placed his glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes, a gesture which Bella had seen Edward do numerous times before.

"I normally don't go against the wishes of the parents, but this seems to be more complicated than what it needs to be. Livvie needs to have stable parents and a sense of normalcy. What happens when one of you wants to be in a relationship, and the significant other begins to play "mom" or "dad" to Olivia? I just don't see how this can work. It's obvious to me that you two are just acquaintances who just happen to share the same friends. I don't know why they would do this to their little girl. "

Bella looked up, "They did this because they knew that Edward and I, even though we may not always agree, have always put Olivia first. We may not always get along, but that little girl is our life . . ."

Edward nodded. "They chose us for a reason. We may not understand it, but we owe it to them to try." Edward reached over and snuggled Olivia to his chest. "She knows us and loves us. We are all she has left."

"They have living family in other parts of the world," Judge Cho pointed out.

"But Tan and Demetri didn't want that. They wanted us," Bella said, stating the obvious. "Edward's right, we owe it to our best friends to do this."

Judge Cho shook his head, causing Bella to freak out just a bit. "Against my better judgment, I will award guardianship to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan of the minor child Olivia Lebedev. This will be on a temporary basis until visits with a social worker and a child liaison are complete throughout a 1-year trial period. If everything is satisfactory then it will change from temporary to permanent guardianship."

They both let out the breath they had been holding.

Olivia was staying with them, and they had no clue what the hell they were doing.

Bella walked out of the chambers, holding Olivia tightly. She looked over at Edward, who looked completely dead on his feet. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the two of them, kissing Olivia on the head.

"I almost thought that he was going to rule against us for a minute," Edward whispered, just pulling them tighter to him.

"I know," Bella whispered. "Edward, we have to figure out a way to make this work. We have to get past all of our pettiness and make this situation work."

"I know," Edward admitted. "Well, we are going to need to sit down and figure out the logistics of everything, maybe even a custody schedule. It's a little ridiculous, but since we don't live together, we are going to need some kind of structure." He yawned, stretching up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Bella waved it off. "You seemed really wiped. Why don't I drive us back to my place so you can catch a nap. I'll make us some dinner, and then we can work out some of the finer points of the arrangements."

"Really?"

"Yeah Edward," Bella said. "I really don't want Livvie losing another father . . ."

Edward nodded, swallowing thickly. It hit him. He was for all intents and purposes Olivia's father now. The thought of that was staggering. He took a deep breath, looking over at Bella and Livvie.

"Hey, are you okay . . . you are looking a little green," Bella told him. "Do you need me to take you to the doctor?"

"I am a doctor," he grumbled, "And yeah, I'm okay, just over tired. Nothing that a quick nap can't fix."

Bella looked at his quizzically. She knew Edward Cullen, and whereas they weren't the best of friends, she still knew something was up. He turned a shade of green at the mention of becoming a father. She shrugged it off as nerves. That was normal right?

"I'll drive. Should we take the 'Vette, or should we take my Jetta?"

"I don't have the Vette anymore, I sold it two days ago to another doctor," Edward admitted. "I wanted to get something safer for Livvie, but I haven't gotten around to doing any car shopping yet. I have my dad's Mercedes SUV. I'm sure he would let you drive it."

He took Livvie from her and led them to the mentioned vehicle. After strapping Livvie in, Edward took a glance over at Bella who was adjusting the mirrors to her height. The sun was breaking through the clouds, and he noticed that there was a little tint of red to her hair, something he had never noticed before.

Edward rested his head against the head rest, closing his eyes. He remembered the night of their blind date. Demetri and Tanya had been going on and on about Bella Swan, and just how perfect they would be together. Edward just shrugged it off, not really ready to meet perfect - he didn't need Mrs. Right, he wanted Mrs. Right Now. He had gotten an early acceptance to med school during his junior year, and decided that he was going to go to med school unattached.

He rang the doorbell, waiting for her to answer, and when he did, he was blown away. It was not just any girl, it was the girl that was the starring role in is freshmen year fantasies. Edward had seen her walking across campus, always with a Starbucks cup in hand. Then, the first class he walked into, there she was. Art appreciation had just become his favorite topic.

He had watched her throughout the semester as she talked about her passion for art in the class, growing more enamored with his mystery girl every day. But alas, the semester ended as quickly as it began, and Edward never had the chance to talk with her.

He figured it was a missed opportunity.

And there she was, she was "the" Bella that Demetri had been talking about for years.

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he couldn't. He had a life's plan and he needed to stick with it. He just went on the date to make Tanya happy.

So he did what he knew how to do best, push her away. He knew he couldn't be what she needed, and he wasn't ready for her then.

Now it was too late, she was with Mike Newton.

He laughed at the irony. He had always been so careful to protect himself with his indiscretions throughout school, and he still ended up with a baby.

But it didn't matter to him anymore. Livvie needed a family, and Edward was going to make sure that she had a family.

Edward opened his eyes as Bella turned into her complex. He recognized the building. It wasn't in the worst part of town, but it wasn't in the best part of town either.

"Did I wake you up?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward told her. "I was just resting my eyes, thinking about how we met."

"God, you were such a jerk," Bella smirked. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to blow our first date, but you have a reputation . . ."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward grumbled.

He picked Livvie up and followed Bella to the door.

"I should warn you, it is a bit messy, but I will tidy up when you guys are napping."

Edward nodded, knowing that he didn't clean his place either. And it got worse with having Livvie living with him for the past 72 hours. "Don't worry about it Bella."

She kicked open the door, letting Edward walk in first with Olivia. It was the first time that he had seen her place. To his left, there was a spacious kitchen with all new stainless steel appliances and granite countertops, which flowed into a sunken living room. There was a fireplace against an exposed brick wall, which flowed into an office space. There was a spiral staircase made entirely of metal and an open loft on top.

Bella took Livvie in her arms and smiled. "It will do for now, but when she gets more mobile, I'll have to get a different place with separate rooms and ways to put up baby gates."

"I think it's great. You are actually only a couple of blocks from my penthouse, which isn't baby approved either. But as you pointed out, we have a couple of months until Livvie becomes mobile," Edward yawned.

"Why don't you take my bed?" Bella suggested. "I'll take Livvie to the park so you can get some shut eye."

"Are you sure?"

Bella smiled at him. "You had her for the past three days without her. I'm sure that you are tired, and that you need to catch up on some sleep."

"Sure, yeah, that sounds great," Edward told her. "Then we can go for dinner."

Edward heard the door shut as Bella made her way to the park with Livvie. He fell back on to the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything in his life had changed in an instant. Frustrated, he stood and started pacing the room, noticing the small knickknacks that made the room. There was a picture of Bella, Demetri, and Tanya sitting on the dresser.

_Their wedding day._

He was such an ass to Bella that day, and not that she didn't deserve it. Bella had come in that morning and spilt coffee all over him, and sure it was an accident, but that left him scrambling trying to find a tux shirt on extremely short notice. And of course, he took his anger out on her, and was a complete ass to her the entire day.

It seemed like yesterday.

"God Tan, what were you thinking?" He voiced. "Did you really think that us raising Livvie would be a good idea? We are trying our best, we are trying to hold it together, but how did you think this was a good idea?"

He flopped down, inadvertently knocking over something on the nightstand. Another picture of Bella with Mike Newton.

He shook his head, turning the picture face down, wondering how Mike was going to react to the situation. Bella had hinted that she hadn't told Mike, and that it really wouldn't matter what Mike had to say anyway. Olivia was going to be her first priority.

Just as Olivia was going to be his first priority now. She was his life.

He closed his eyes, and quickly feel asleep surrounded by the smell of lavender and vanilla.

Edward woke up several hours later to the sound of hushed talking and Livvie giggling. He made his way down the stairs and saw that Mike was standing in the kitchen, and by his body language, he could tell that Mike was pretty angry.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash. I didn't realize that I was that tired," Edward said, breaking into whatever conversation that were having. He stretched, working the kinks out of his back. It was mostly for display though. He wanted Mike to know that he was still working out and that he would kick his ass if he as so much looked at his women the wrong way. "Hey sorry Mike, I didn't see you standing there. I woke up to the most delicious smells."

"Thanks Edward," Bella answered, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground. Her voice had lost the lightness to it that it held this morning, and it had cracked while she was speaking. She definitely was upset.

"What can I do to help? I can set the table . . . Mike are you staying?" _Dear God, please say he isn't staying._

"Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes, so it can wait. I don't think Mike will be staying. We have to work out the details . . ."

"Like hell I shouldn't stay!" Mike roared. Livvie started crying, which didn't sit well with either of them. Edward moved first and picked up his ward out of her pack-n-play. "This arrangement effects me too!"

Mike had a point.

"Edward and I have to work out the finer details of this," Bella hissed. "We have to figure out what days we can take her, what days to set up a babysitter, who will take her to appointments. None of that includes you."

"It does. If this little brat is going to be part of your life now, it makes her part of mine. I should have a say!"

Edward shifted Livvie on to his hip, and ran his fingers through her soft curls, soothing her. "Don't call her a brat," Edward threatened. "Don't go making this any harder than what it has to be for us. We have joint custody, and we have to figure this out."

"What about our free time and our trips we have planned? Are you going to throw them all away for a kid that isn't even yours? And what about you Edward, you never wanted children. You were always strutting about the house lecturing on 'no glove, no love.' Well lots of good it got you. You didn't even have to have sex to end up with a kid!"

"Mike!" Bella shouted now. "That's enough! Our free time, our trips, well all of that is going to be thrown to the wayside until we get this figured out. Maybe if Edward's schedule can work out then he can watch her and we can still have time together, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." She sighed. "I know I dropped a bombshell on you, and that is why I'm willing to forgive you this once. Go home Mike, we will talk about everything later."

"Fine." Mike turned toward the door and had his hand on the doorknob when he turned. "Bells, I love you."

"I know Mike," she said sadly as she turned back toward the sauce she was making.

The door slammed, causing Livvie to whimper. Edward rubbed her back and walked over to Bella doing the same thing for her.

"What the hell where they thinking Edward?"

Edward sighed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I don't know Bella, but things will get figured out and we will get through this. They wouldn't have picked us if they didn't think we were capable of doing this."

"When did you get so smart?" She teased him. She knew that Edward was extremely intelligent.

"Power naps do wonders for the brain."

She smiled slightly. "Do you want to try this sauce?"

He nodded as she brought the wooden spoon up to his lips. "Damn Bella, if you weren't a great photographer, I would tell you to quit your day job and to open up your own restaurant. That is some great sauce."

"Thanks."

Just as Edward was getting ready to say something again, a foul stench filled the air, causing both of them to gag.

"What the hell Edward!"

"It's not me!"

They both turned and looked at Olivia who was sitting with a smile on her face.

"Wipes are in the diaper bag," Bella told him.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're an ER doctor and have to deal with gross smells and blood all day. I'm sure you can change a diaper . . ."

"I have, for the past three days. It's your turn."

"I'm cooking," she tried.

"No dice, the sauce has to simmer. That gives you plenty of time to change her and to get your hands washed before you finish up. Besides, women should be naturally better at this than men. It's engrained in you at birth or something like that to want to change diapers , to be a mom, and to shop."

"I wasn't like any of those girls, and I have never changed a diaper before. So you are going to have to walk me through it."

"You never babysat before? You've never had to change Livvie's diaper before?"

"Never," she confirmed. "She has always been asleep when I've had to watch her by myself."

Edward smiled. "There is a first time for everything."

He handed her Livvie and grabbed a diaper and wipes from the bag his mother packed. "Grab a blanket and throw it down on your ottoman."

"Why?"

He chuckled. "It's easier to wash a blanket then try to scrub poop out of your upholstered ottoman."

When she was set up, she stared down at her young ward. She tentatively removed the diaper, and instantly flooded the room with stench. Edward gagged. "Shit, this has to be the foulest, smelling . . ."

"Edward, you aren't helping," she screeched. "Just pass me the wipes!"

And pass he did. A half a box later, Edward handed her the diaper. Bella attached the diaper, looking handing Livvie back over to Edward.

"Bella . . ."

"What Edward?" She screeched as she started to toss away the wipes.

"The diaper is on backward." He flipped living back down and quickly changed the position on her diaper. "Overall though, I think we did a good job. She only got her foot in her poop twice."

She groaned. "There has to be an easier way. Edward, we really don't know what we are doing, do we?"

"Nope," he replied popping the p. "But we will figure it out."

"From your lips to God's ears." Bella sighed, kissing Livvie.

**AN: So there has been some progress made. Edward and Bella are now parents. I could use your help, give me some funny stories of what happened with you while babysitting, or if you are a parent some issues you had to face. I don't have kids, but have plenty of nieces and nephews, so yeah . . .**

**Some readers have pointed on that Edward and Bella don't like each other, and true, they aren't BFFS or anything like that, but the story is a slow burn, and lemons and all that good stuff will happen, I promise.**

**I hope all my American readers had a great Thanksgiving. Sorry this was a little late, I do try to update every Sunday on this story.**

**As always, reviews rock my socks.**


End file.
